You Belong With Me
by woonlips
Summary: Ada yang bilang kalau status persahabatan tidak akan pernah terjadi pada sepasang pria dan wanita. Lalu dengan kita bagaimana, Donghae? Kau tahu, Donghae? Tempatmu berada di sisiku. /Aku bodoh ya Hyukjae? Maafkan diriku yang tidak peka ini. Kau benar, tempatku berada di sisimu. [It's HaeHyuk] GS for HyukJae. Come on Polarise RnR!


**Author** : _woonlips_

 **Title** : You Belong With Me

 **Pairing** : Lee DongHae  & Lee HyukJae [HaeHyuk]

 **Rating** : T

 **Genre** : Romance, friendship

 **Length** : One shoot

 **Wordcount** : 3,784 words

 **Disclaimer** : Donghae dan Hyukjae saling memiliki. Semua cast di sini milik Tuhan, Orang Tua, SM Entertainment. HaeHyuk is my parents. **And this story is mine!**

 **Warning** : _Genderswitch for Hyukjae_ , typos, OOC. Anggap aja semua yang ditulis ini benar adanya-_-

 **Summary** : Ada yang bilang kalau status persahabatan tidak akan pernah terjadi pada sepasang pria dan wanita. Lalu dengan kita bagaimana, Donghae? Kau tahu, Donghae? Tempatmu berada di sisiku. | Aku bodoh ya Hyukjae? Maafkan diriku yang tidak peka ini. Kau benar, tempatku berada di sisimu. | _Dalam kamus apapun tidak akan ditemukan bahwa status persahabatan akan terjadi pada sepasang pria dan wanita._

 **You Belong With Me**

Hyukjae menatap lelaki di depannya kesal. Hampir lima belas menit mereka duduk di kantin sekolah dan tak ada yang membuka suara. Oke, Hyukjae diam karena saat baru sampai di kantin, Donghae -lelaki itu, di telepon kekasihnya. Perlu kalian tahu, ini adalah istirahat pertama dan itu artinya waktu Donghae bersama sahabatnya, lagi pula masih ada istirahat ke dua untuk mereka berpacaran.

Dan, yeah. Donghae dan Hyukjae sahabat, sahabat dari kecil. Hanya sekedar sahabat, setidaknya bagi Donghae. Sementara Hyukjae tidak. Ia menyukai sahabat sedari kecilnya, ia menyukai kekasih orang.

Kalau kata anak remaja kekinian, _friendzone._

Atau _bestfriendzone?_

Terserah. Tapi itu intinya.

Entah kapan Hyukjae memiliki rasa lebih dari sekedar sahabat. Tapi ia tahu pasti kapan ia mengetahui bahwa ia mencintai sahabat sedari kecilnya itu. Saat Donghae berciuman dengan seorang perempuan di perpuastakaan. Perempuan itu yang kini menjadi kekasih Donghae. Dan _hell,_ mereka berciuman di perpustakaan, tempat dimana Hyukjae biasanya bersendiri jika ia sedang malas kemana-mana, atau tempat ia bersendiri untuk membuat sebuah lirik lagu. Jadi pantas saja Hyukjae melihatnya.

Dan setelahnya, Hyukjae langsung berlari secepat yang ia bisa ke toilet. Tidak memperdulikan tatapan dari anak-anak yang ada di koridor sekolah, tidak memperhatikan siapa yang ia tabrak, dan tidak peduli pada air matanya yang sudah mengalir. Sampai di toilet ia hanya duduk diam di atas kloset dengan pandangan kosong dan air mata yang mengalur. Seperti remaja labil biasanya.

Kekasih Donghae yang sekarang adalah cinta pertama Donghae. Dan Donghae adalah lelaki pertama yang Hyukjae cintai.

Miris.

Hyukjae menghela nafas. Ia menatap Donghae -yang sekarang sedang merayu kekasihnya dengan lelucon aneh ciptaannya- sambil menyeruput susu strawberry kesukaannya. Ia melirik makanan Donghae yang belum tersentuh sama sekali.

"Sayang, tebak teka-teki ku oke. Jam apa yang bisa dimakan?"

Hyukjae mendengus. Teka-teki ini sudah didengarnya hampir seribu kali. Apa lagi kalau bukan jawabannya yang akan di jadikan bahan ejekan Donghae untuknya.

Donghae melirik Hyukjae sambil cekikikan. "Jam-bu monyet, sayang. Hehehehe."

Tuh kan. Hyukjae mendelik dan mengangkat tangannya bersiap menggeplak kepala Donghae. Namun tak jadi saat melihat Donghae menjauhkan telepon genggamnya dari telinga dan sedikit meringis. Sepertinya kekasih Donghae berteriak lagi.

Hyukjae menatap Donghae kasihan. Selama dua bulan pacaran baru seminggu terakhir ini kekasih Donghae bersikap berbeda. Lebih sering berteriak, lebih sering mengacuhkan Donghae, dan segala sesuatu yang dilakukan Donghae padanya selalu salah. Saat Donghae bertanya pada Hyukjae mengapa kekasihnya seperti itu, Hyukjae hanya menjawab mungkin Sohyun -kekasih Donghae- sedang datang bulan. Bukannya perempuan memang seperti itu saat kedatangan bulan?

Donghae menghela nafas dan menyelipkan telepon genggamnya di saku celana, ia lalu menatap Hyukjae merasa bersalah. Hyukjae meliriknya sekilas dan kembali melanjutkan memakan kudapan siangnya. Hyukjae paham apa yang akan Donghae katakan, ini sudah terjadi selama lima hari belakangan ini.

"Sohyun memintaku makan siang dengannya. Aku minta maaf Hyukjae."

Sadar atau tidak Hyukjae menghela nafas kasar. Ia hanya berdeham mengisyaratkan kalau Donghae boleh meninggalkannya. Donghae menepuk kepala Hyukjae dan mengucapkan kata maaf sebelum pergi dari kantin. Jika orang tidak tahu siapa mereka dan mendengarkan percakapan mereka, bisa dipastikan mereka akan mengira Hyukjae kekasih simpanan Donghae.

Hyukjae menghentikan makannya dan menatap punggung Donghae dengan senyum miris lalu mengendikkan bahu, ia mengeluarkan sebuah buku berwarna putih sebagai cover dengan corak warna-warni sebagai pemanisnya. Mirip seperti buku curhat anak remaja perempuan seperti biasa, tapi kali ini Hyukjae memanfaatkannya untuk dijadikan tempat ia menulis lirik lagu.

Hyukjae melirik bukunya. "Aku rasa sekarang waktu yang tepat, tentang kisah cintaku, tak buruk juga." Ia mengeluarkan pulpen berwarna putih dari samping buku yang berbentuk spiral.

Kedua matanya bergerak ke sana kemari mencoba mencari inspirasi. "Heum, _kau sedang bertelepon dengan kekasihmu._ Yeah, kegiatan yang aku lihat darinya hari ini." Tangan kanannya mulai bergerak di atas kertas menulis sederetan hangul.

Setelah selesai menulis ia mendongakkan kepalanya. Pulpennya ia ketuk-ketukkan di dagu mencoba mencari kalimat selanjutnya. Dan dengan semangat ia mengacungkan pulpennya sambil tersenyum lebar. "Kejadian selanjutnya bisa menjadi lirik berikutnya!" Tangannya kembali menari di atas kertas.

Tangannya baru akan menulis lirik selanjutnya namun bel tanda istirahat berakhir sudah terdengar. Ia mengerang kesal, bel itu menghancurkan kerja otaknya. Tapi Hyukjae tersenyum menatap hasil kerjanya. Jarang ia bisa menulis lirik di tempat seramai ini. Hyukjae menyeruput susu strawberrynya dan mulai berjalan ke kelas dengan sedikit berlari saat dilihat kantin mulai sepi.

 _Dia kesal_

 _Dia marah karena sesuatu yang kau katakan_

 _Karena dia tidak paham leluconmu seperti diriku…_

 **You Belong With Me**

Hyukjae meletakkan ransel kesayangnnya –yang berwarna kuning cerah dengan besi-besi runcing di bagian pundak sebagai pemanis yang terkadang membuat rambutnya kusut karena tersangkut- di atas meja belajar. Ia kemudian berjalan kearah nakas di samping ranjangnya untuk men-c _harge_ telepon genggamnya yang mati total. Setelah telepon genggamnya menyala ia memutar musik di _playlist_ lagu favoritnya dan ikut bernyanyi.

Hyukjae merebahkan tubuh rampingnya di atas ranjang dengan sprai berwarna kuning dan tokoh kartun rillakumma yang menyebar di seluruh permukaan ranjang. Matanya menatap langit-langit kamar yang dihiasi _glow in the dark_ yang ia pasang bersama Donghae sewaktu kelas dua sekolah menengah pertama.

Hari ini ia pulang malam karena klub musik dan klub dance yang diikutinya ada jadwal latihan. Seharusnya hari ini hanya klub dance sedangkan klub musik lusa. Tapi karena sang ketua klub musik –Kim Jongwoon- tahun ini akan lulus dari sekolah, jadi hari ini ia mengadakan serah terima jabatan kepada Kim Ryeowook yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah kekasih Jongwoon.

Hyukjae mendengus geli mengingat kelakuan bagaimana Jongwoon menyerahkan jabatan ketua klub musiknya pada Ryeowook. Lelaki itu memberikan seikat bunga mawar pada Ryeowook -sebagai tanda kalau ia sudah sah menjadi ketua klub musik menggantikan Jongwoon alih-alih _microphone_ emas yang menjadi lambang klub musik sekolah mereka. Jongwoon melakukannya dengan bernyanyi dan berlutut di depan Ryeowook, tentu saja membuat Ryeowook memerah dan teriakan riuh dari anggota lain.

"Kalau Donghae melakukan itu padaku, bagaimana ya?" Hyukjae nyengir aneh namun kemudian menggeleng dengan menggumamkan kata mustahil.

Mata indahnya terpejam mulai mengantuk tapi tidak jadi karena teriakan sang ibu yang menyuruhnya mandi dan makan malam. Ia mendesis kecil sebelum berjalan ke lemari untuk mengambil baju. Baru saja ia mengambil _bra_ pink dengan gambar monyet kesayangannya ia tiba-tiba teringat Donghae.

Dengan gerakan cepat ia berlari ke meja belajarnya. Membuka ransel kuningnya dan mencari buku dengan cover putih miliknya. Setelah menemukannya ia duduk di ranjang dan mulai menuliskan sederet hangul yang membentuk beberapa kalimat. Hyukjae tersenyum melihat lirik yang ia tulis dan meletakkan bukunya di atas meja belajar.

Ia kembali kearah lemarinya untuk mengambil baju, tapi ia tidak menemukan _bra_ pink yang tadi sempat dipegangnya. Dengan panik ia membuka seluruh lemari dan melihat keseluruh ruangan. Matanya sudah memerah menahan tangis.

Tiba-tiba Hyukjae memekik saat melihat sesuatu di bahu kanannya. Air matanya mulai keluar. Sungguh, Hyukjae takut jika itu seekor cicak atau sebangsanya. Dengan berani Hyukjae melihat sesuatu itu dan setelahnya ia hanya menghela nafas kesal sekaligus lega. Sesuatu yang dikiranya seekor cicak tadi adalah _bra_ pink yang daritadi dicarinya.

"Kalau tingkahku seperti ini, mana mungkin Donghae melirikku." Dengan lesu Hyukjae memasuki kamar mandi.

 _Aku di kamar_

 _Malam Selasa seperti biasa_

 _Aku mendengarkan genre musik yang tidak dia suka_

 _Dan dia takkan pernah tahu ceritamu seperti diriku…_

 **You Belong With Me**

Hyukjae mendudukkan dirinya di tribun paling atas. Wajah manisnya ia buat sekesal mungkin. Hari ini hari Minggu dan seharusnya dia masih bergelung dengan selimut kuning kesayangannya bukan berada di tribun penonton basket seperti sekarang. _Hell,_ sekarang masih jam sembilan jika kalian ingin tahu. Dan jadwal bangun tidurnya pada hari Minggu adalah jam sepuluh.

Tadi pagi Donghae menelponnya sambil merengek agar ia datang ke sini. Hyukjae sudah mengeluarkan seribu alasan untuk menolak. Tapi Donghae tetap ngotot kalau Hyukjae harus datang. Bahkan Hyukjae sudah memberi alasan kalau di sana sudah ada Sohyun dan ia tak perlu datang. Tapi Donghae malah menjawab kalau itu berbeda, Sohyun kekasihnya dan Hyukjae sahabatnya. Jika mengingatnya Hyukjae jadi ingin menangis.

Akhirnya Hyukjae mengalah dan mengatakan ia akan datang dengan berteriak di telepon lalu mencibir kalau Donghae hanya ingin pamer padanya karena sudah menjadi kapten basket. Donghae mendengarnya dan terkekeh ia juga mengatakan pada Hyukjae kalau Hyukjae bisa pamer padanya tentang ketua dance yang sekarang dijabatnya. Hyukjae menjawabnya dengan desisan kesal dan langsung menutup telpon.

Teriakan riuh disekitar Hyukjae membuatnya tersadar dari lamunan tentang pagi harinya. Dapat dilihat tim basket sekolahnya sedang berjalan memasuki lapangan dan Donghae ada di sana. Lelaki itu terlihat paling mungil di antara teman-temannya. Oh, Donghae tidak suka jika ia dipanggil pendek, lelaki itu lebih suka dipanggil mungil. Biar mungil begitu jika di sandingkan dengan Hyukjae, tetap saja Hyukjae lebih pendek. Hyukjae mendengus, rasa-rasanya dulu ia lebih tinggi dari Donghae, kenapa sekarang terbalik.

Donghae mengedarkan pandangannya kearah tribun penonton. Hyukjae tahu kalau Donghae mencarinya jadi ia mengangkat tangan kanannya ragu-ragu sambil sedikit menggoyangkannya. Donghae melihat dan tersenyum sebelum mulai berlari di lapangan. Wajah Hyukjae yang melihat senyuman itu langsung merona heboh. Senyuman tipis Donghae selalu meningkatkan peredaran darah di wajahnya.

Hyukjae menggelengkan kepalanya pelan dan mulai menikmati jalannya pertandingan. Pandangannya hanya pada Donghae, sesekali ia berteriak saat melihat Donghae terpeleset atau saat Donghae mencetak angka di papan skor. Donghae mungkin tidak setinggi teman-temannya, tapi ia seorang pelari yang cepat dan juga salah satu member dengan rekor pencetak nilai terbanyak. Tak salah jika ia menjadi kapten basket untuk satu tahun ke depan.

Hyukjae jadi ingat saat dulu mereka masih kecil. Mereka saling menceritakan tentang cita-cita mereka kelak. Hyukjae mengatakan kalau ia ingin menjadi penulis lagu atau seorang dancer terkenal. Sedangkan Donghae mengatakan kalau ia ingin menjadi pemain basket, dokter, atau seorang actor. Saat itu hanya angan-angan anak kecil yang belum tentu menjadi kenyataan, tapi siapa sangka sekarang mereka mulai merintisnya perlahan.

Dan Hyukjae masih ingat bahwa Donghae mengatakan ia paling menyukai lagu yang Hyukjae buat. Dulu sewaktu mereka di sekolah dasar, Hyukjae kecil sering menciptakan lagu dengan spontan dan Donghae kecil menyukainya. Saat Hyukjae tanya kenapa, Donghae hanya mengatakan apapun yang Hyukjae nyanyikan akan terdengar bagus di telinganya. Oh tidak, ternyata Donghae sudah pintar menggombal dari kecil.

"Kenapa kau begitu menawan Lee Donghae?" Hyukjae bergumam. Matanya tak pernah lepas dari Donghae yang terus berlari di lapangan.

"Tidakkah kau tahu seseorang yang mengerti tentang dirimu sepenuhnya adalah aku?"

"Apa jika nanti kau dan kekasihmu putus kau akan melihatku?" Hyukjae menghela nafas. Otaknya mendoktrin kalau itu adalah hal yang mustahil. Donghae memang melihatnya, melihatnya sebagai sahabat.

Tiupan peluit panjang menandakan berakhirnya babak pertama. Donghae tersenyum lebar karena timnya lah yang memimpin skor babak pertama jauh di atas lawannya. Tiba-tiba perhatian Donghae teralihkan pada Hyukjae yang juga sedang menatapnya. Mereka tersenyum sebelum Donghae berjalan kearah pelatihnya.

Hyukjae masih tersenyum manis melihat tingkah sahabatnya. Namun seketika senyumnya luntur saat melihat Sohyun memberikan minuman isotonic pada Donghae dan membersihkan keringat di dahi Donghae. Hyukjae memalingkan wajahnya kearah lain, namun tiga detik setelahnya ia kembali menatap Donghae yang kini sedang tersenyum melihat Sohyun belari di lapangan untuk memimpin tim cheers nya.

Pandangan Hyukjae teralih pada Sohyun. Sohyun cantik, badannya tinggi semampai dan gadis itu mempunyai kulit berwarna putih terang. Badannya mempunyai lekukan yang sempurna. Tipe semua laki-laki.

Hyukjae menghela napas. Ia jelas jauh berbeda dengan Sohyun. Hyukjae tidak akan berani memakai rok pendek 13cm di atas lutut seperti yang sekarang Sohyun pakai. Hyukjae lebih nyaman jika dirinya memakai celana jeans baik panjang maupun pendek untuk membungkus kaki langsingnya. Rambutnya juga selalu ia kuncir ekor kuda jika di sekolah, bahkan rok sekolahnya pun jauh dari kata pendek. Karena hal-hal ini lah Donghae selalu mengejeknya tomboy dan mengejeknya kalau ia akan lama mempunyai pacar. _Awas saja jika nanti kau terjerat pada pesonaku_ sungut Hyukjae dalam hati.

"Astaga! Ini bisa menjadi lirik lagu selanjutnya!" Hyukjae berteriak heboh dan mengabaikan beberapa orang yang melihat kearahnya dengan pandangan terganggu.

Dengan cepat ia mengambil buku putih kesayangannya yang ia bawa dan mulai menulis beberapa kata. Ia mengabaikan tiupan peluit panjang tanda permainan babak kedua dimulai. Ia juga mengabaikan Donghae yang melihatnya dengan dahi berkerut sebelum mulai menggiring bola. Tangan putih Hyukjae mulai menulis beberapa kata. Terkadang ia mencoretnya dan mulai menulisnya dari awal.

 _Tapi dia memakai rok pendek_

 _Aku memakai kaos_

 _Dia seorang kapten pemandu sorak_

 _Dan aku duduk di tribun penonton_

 _Memimpikan hari saat kau terbangun_

 _Dan temukan apa yang kau cari_

 _Sudah ada di sini sejak dulu_

 _Andai kau tahu bahwa akulah orang yang mengerti dirimu_

 _Sudah lama di sini_

 _Lalu kenapa tak bisa kau lihat_

 _Tempatmu di sisiku…_

 _Tempatmu di sisiku…_

Hyukjae melihat tulisannya dengan senyum lebar. Hey, dia bisa menulis lirik sepanjang ini di tempat seramai ini. Ya, walaupun ia harus menulis selama satu jam. Tunggu, satu jam?!

Hyukjae melihat ke sekelilingnya. Hampir sepi, tidak, tapi sudah benar-benar sepi saat ia melihat seorang laki-laki berbaju hitam keluar dari gedung olahraga ini. Hyukjae panik, dengan cepat ia membereskan buku, namun sebuah panggilan menghentikannya.

Donghae di sana. Di tengah lapangan mengajaknya pulang, dengan Sohyun di sampingnya. Donghae sudah mengganti baju basketnya dengan kemeja pas badan dan jeans pendek selutut. Sohyun juga sudah mengganti baju cheersnya dengan dress selutut serta heels.

Hyukjae tersenyum kearah Donghae sebagai permintaan maafnya. Sedangkan Donghae hanya melihatnya sambil menggelengkan kepala dan Sohyun yang menatapnya sinis. Ia menulis beberapa kata sebelum turun dari tribun.

 _Dia memakai high heels_

 _Aku memakai sneaker_

 **You Belong With Me**

"Kau tunggu di sini. Aku akan membeli _ice cream_ nya dulu."

Beberapa hari setelah pertandingan basket, Donghae mengajak Hyukjae pergi. Tidak jauh, hanya _mall_ dekat rumah yang menjadi pilihan mereka. Arena bermain dan toko buku yang mereka datangi pertama kali setelah itu pusat perbelanjaan dan _foodcourt._ Sekarang mereka sedang dalam perjalanan pulang dan berhenti sejenak di taman.

Hari ini Donghae tampak berbeda. Senyum tipis laki-laki itu terus mengembang saat Donghae menjemput Hyukjae siang tadi, berbanding terbalik dengan beberapa hari yang lalu saat Donghae tampak murung dan tak bersemangat. Saat ditanya mengapa Donghae hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dan tersenyum misterius. Hyukjae jadi bingung sendiri. Pasalnya di sekolah mereka sedang beredar gossip kalau Sohyun selingkuh dengan kapten basket sekolah lain yang kemarin menjadi rival Donghae. Gossip itu beredar saat seseorang meng _upload_ foto Sohyun dengan laki-laki di pusat perbelanjaan di social media angkatan kelas mereka.

Hyukjae jadi takut sendiri kalau Donghae mulai tidak waras karena foto itu.

Hyukjae menggelengkan kepalanya untuk mengusir pikiran-pikiran tidak masuk akal yang tiba-tiba datang. Ia melihat Donghae di seberang jalan sedang mengantri untuk membeli _ice cream_. Lusa kemarin Donghae tiba-tiba datang ke rumahnya dengan wajah merah dan mata yang sembab. Tentu saja Hyukjae panik, tapi saat di tanya Donghae tidak menjawab. Kapten basket itu hanya memeluknya lalu menyeret Hyukjae ke sofa dan merebahkan kepalanya di atas paha Hyukjae sambil memeluk perut langsing Hyukjae dengan erat dan setelahnya terlihat bahu Donghae yang naik turun. Walaupun Donghae tak memberi tahu alasannya, Hyukjae mengerti. Laki-laki itu pasti sangat sedih dengan situasi yang sedang dihadapinya sekarang. Sohyun yang berubah padanya dan foto skandal itu.

Hyukjae tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa selain menepuk bahu Donghae untuk memberikan semangat. Memang status sahabat mereka sudah lama mereka sandang. Tapi Hyukjae tidak berani untuk mengusik kisah cinta Donghae. Ia tidak mau dianggap sok tahu dan juga ia tidak mau perasaannya diketahui Donghae.

" _Ice cream_ strawberry mu."

Hyukjae mendongak, ternyata Donghae sudah kembali. Hyukjae menerima _ice cream_ nya sambil tersenyum yang dibalas senyum oleh Donghae. Hyukjae terbatuk, alasan klise untuk menutupi semburat merah di pipinya. Donghae hanya terkikik sambil menggelangkan kepalanya dan duduk di sebelah Hyukjae dengan _ice cream_ coklat di tangan.

"Kau masih ingat kan _ice cream_ ini? _Ice cream_ yang selalu kita makan dari kecil." Donghae berbicara tanpa beban, ia menolehkan kepalanya menatap Hyukjae sambil terkikik.

Hyukjae ikut tertawa ketika mengingat masa kecil mereka. "Tentu saja aku mengingatnya. Kau kan akan menangis sambil berguling-guling di tanah jika tidak di belikan."

Donghae tertawa lepas. "Atau saat kita kabur dari rumah karena kau yang merengek minta dibelikan _ice cream_ ini padahal saat itu kau sedang demam." Keduanya tertawa mengingat masa kecil mereka yang bisa dibilang konyol.

"Sudah, sudah, aku tidak kuat lagi. Perutku sakit!" Hyukjae memegangi perutnya sambil mengusap air mata yang sedikit keluar di sudut matanya, suara tawanya mulai terputus-putus.

Donghae ikut-ikutan mengelap air matanya dan mengambil nafas dalam-dalam untuk menghentikan tawanya. Ia melirik Hyukjae yang masih saja belum berhenti tertawa padahal air mata perempuan itu sudah banyak yang berjatuhan. Ide jahil terlintas di pikiran Donghae saat melihat rambut Hyukjae yang sedikit berantakan.

Tangan kanan Donghae terulur memegang rambut Hyukjae dan menyelipkannya di belakang telinga Hyukjae. Setelahya ia menghapus sisa air mata gadis itu. Hyukjae terdiam dan melihat Donghae dengan mata yang berkedip lucu.

Donghae berdiri dan menarik tangan Hyukjae. "Ayo pulang, sudah semakin sore." Dan Hyukjae hanya pasrah mengikuti dengan linglung karena jantungnya yang sudah lepas dari tempatnya.

Di mata sendu itu, keresahan dan kesedihan masih terlihat.

 _Berjalan di taman denganmu dan celana jeans usangmu itu_

 _Tak dapat kusangkal begini seharusnya_

 _Tertawa di bangku taman, pikirku_

 _Hei, tidakkah ini mudah_

 _Dan kau punya senyum yang dapat menerangi seluruh kota ini_

 _Aku tak pernah melihatnya sejak dia mengecewakanmu_

 _Kau bilang kau baik-baik saja, aku tahu kau lebih dari itu_

 _Hey apa yang kau lakukan dengan gadis seperti itu?_

 **You Belong With Me**

Hyukjae mengerang penuh amarah saat seseorang dengan tiba-tiba menginjak-injak kasur kesayangannya sehingga menimbulkan gempa lokal. Mata bening Hyukjae terbuka lebar dan seketika kilatan api terlihat seakan bisa membakar orang yang membuatnya kesal pagi-pagi begini. Ia mengambil guling dengan gerakan kasar dan memukul orang yang sudah mengganggu Minggu paginnya hingga menimbulkan suara terjatuh yang keras.

Dengan ekspresi wajah masa bodohnya ia menarik selimutnya kembali dan mulai kembali memejamkan mata setelah mengeluarkan sumpah serapahnya pada Donghae yang dengan beraninya melompat-lompat di kasur Hyukjae bagai anak kera sambil mengumandangkan kata 'Hyukjae-bangun-sudah-siang' dengan nada abstrak bin aneh.

Donghae hanya meringis sambil mengelus-elus bokong seksinya yang mendapatkan ciuman pagi dari lantai putih kamar Hyukjae. Ia melirik Hyukjae sambil berkomat-kamit. Bukannya pergi dari kamar kera betina itu, Donghae malah kembali naik ke sana dan mengulangi kejadian sebelumnya. Kali ini lompatannya lebih kuat seperti saat ia ingin melompat untuk memasukan bola basket ke ring.

"Yah! Lee Donghae!" Hyukjae kembali memukul Donghae dengan gulingnya, kali ini kepala Donghae yang menjadi korban.

"Aku masih mengantuk! Kau tidak lihat kantung mataku apa?!" Hyukjae berteriak heboh sambil menunjuk-nunjuk kedua mata pandanya pada Donghae yang masih melongo bingung.

"Kau baru menyelesaikan lagu barumu?" Donghae berkata bodoh.

"Pikirkan saja sendiri!" Hyukjae berkata ketus sambil bangun dari kasurnya untuk mengambil baju ganti lalu berjalan ke kamar mandi.

Donghae masih duduk dilantai dengan wajah bodohnya yang memerah. Apa Hyukjae tidak sadar jika di kamarnya ada laki-laki? Apa tidak sadar jika sedari tadi Donghae memperhatikan gerak-geriknya?

Kenapa Hyukjae dengan entengnya membuka lemari baju di hadapannya?!

Donghae menggelengkan kepalanya sambil memukulnya berkali-kali, ia mencoba mengusir sesuatu yang berbentuk bulatan berwarna-warni dari kepalanya. Ia bangun dari lantai dingin itu dan berjalan kearah meja belajar Hyukjae. Donghae menemukan buku yang tidak ditutup, dengan iseng ia mulai membacanya. Wajahnya berubah shock. Ia menatap kamar mandi Hyukjae dengan mulut terbuka lebar.

Donghae tidak salah bacakan?

Matanya masih normalkan?

Lalu tulisan 'You Belong With Me Lee Donghae, I Love You' yang berada di pojok bawah kertas itu apa maksudnya?

Donghae kembali mentap pintu kamar mandi Hyukjae. Terdengar suara nyanyian dari dalam sana. Dan Donghae tersenyum mendengarnya. Setelah memastikan Hyukjae masih lama berada di dalam ia mulai mengambil pulpen Hyukjae dan mulai menuliskan sesuatu di balik kertas yang tadi dia baca.

Hyukjae keluar dari kamar mandi masih sambil bernyanyi. Setidaknya air dingin dan wewangian membuatnya melupakan kejadian pagi indahnya yang diganggu seekor kera yang lepas dari kandang. Tangannya masih sibuk mengusak rambut panjangnya dengan handuk. Tapi tak lama handuk itu jatuh saat ia melihat Donghae yang tersenyum kearahnya. Wajah segar Hyukjae tiba-tiba memucat.

Bukan senyum itu yang membuat wajah Hyukjae memucat. Tapi sesuatu yang sedang Donghae pegang. Demi _bra_ kesayangannya! Itu buku lirik lagunya!

Donghae tersenyum melihat reaksi Hyukjae. Donghae berdiri dan menarik Hyukjae kearah meja belajar gadis itu. Sebelum Hyukjae duduk, Donghae duduk terlebih dahulu dan ia menarik Hyukjae untuk duduk di paha kirinya. Tangan kiri Donghae melingkari pinggang Hyukjae membuat gadis itu menegang.

"Ini lagu barumu?" Donghae mulai membuka lembar demi lembar dari buku itu sampai ia menemukan lembaran yang tadi ia tulis. Hyukjae mengangguk kaku.

"Liriknya lebih bagus jika di ubah ke dalam bahasa Inggris." Donghae menahan tawa melihat reaksi Hyukjae. Tangan kirinya menarik Hyukjae lebih dekat hingga punggung Hyukjae bersandar pada dadanya. Hyukjae berjengit.

Tangan kanan Donghae ikut melingkari perut Hyukjae. "Aku sudah tahu kau mencintaiku. Terima kasih."

"Aku merasa tersanjung karena dicintai gadis cantik dan baik sepertimu. Kemana saja aku selama ini? Kenapa aku tidak sadar kalau ada gadis jelmaan bidadari yang sedang menungguku?" Donghae meletakkan kepalanya di bahu kanan Hyukjae. Wajah Hyukjae sudah berubah menjadi strawberry yang siap panen.

"Aku tahu aku bodoh karena tidak peka terhadap perasaan mu. Tapi apa kau mau menemaniku? Berada di sisiku? Aku tidak tahu sampai kapan, yang jelas untuk sekarang maukah kau kencan denganku?" Perkataan Donghae membuat kepala Hyukjae menoleh cepat menatap Donghae. Tanpa disangka Hyukjae meneteskan air mata yang membuat Donghae kaget.

Bibir gadis itu bergetar. "Kau berkata seperti itu kepadaku, saat kau masih terikat dengan Sohyun? Kau pikir aku apa, Lee Donghae?" Hyukjae berkata dengan lirih.

Donghae tersenyum tipis sambil menghapus air mata Hyukjae perlahan. "Aku dan Sohyun sudah tidak ada hubungan apa-apa. Bahkan Sohyun sendiri yang menyadarkan diriku kalau aku hanya menyayanginya bukan mencintainya. Dan Sohyun juga yang menyadarkan diriku kalau aku mencintaimu."

Hyukjae membulatkan matanya. "Kau- tidak berbohongkan?"

"Aku bersumpah aku tidak berbohong. Dan berhentilah menangis, itu menyakitiku." Donghae kembali menghapus air mata Hyukjae. "Lalu, apa jawabanmu untuk pertanyaanku tadi?"

Hyukjae menundukkan kepalanya untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang kembali memerah. Donghae terkekeh melihatnya, ia menangkup kedua pipi _chubby_ Hyukjae agar gadis itu melihatnya. " _So, your answer is_?"

"A-aku mau." Suara Hyukjae keluar dengan lirih. Donghae mendengarnya tentu saja, jarak mereka terlalu dekat.

"Kau gadisku mulai sekarang." Donghae mengucapkannya sebelum mulai memanggut bibir berisi Hyukjae. Hyukjae hanya membulatkan matanya dengan wajah yang merah teramat sangat. Sepertinya aliran darah di wajahnya sedang kacau.

 _ **Dalam kamus apapun tidak akan ditemukan bahwa status persahabatan akan terjadi pada sepasang pria dan wanita.**_

 **END**

Niatnya mau bikin romance malah jadi begini, map yak Polarise~

Bagi yang udah baca **Ask In A Box** kalau aku bikinin sekuelnya, pada mau baca gak? Hihihi.

Ayo, ceritakan padaku scene mana yang kalian sukai?

Last, review please~^^


End file.
